Tales of a Dovahkiin
by Laufeyson'sWife
Summary: Seranni is an Altmer Elf, living in the Waterfront district of the Imperial City in Cyrodill. She seeks acceptance and companionship, but will she be forced to choose between two families her life is dedicated to? This story follows Seranni in her journey. Rate and Review please!
1. A Package

Seranni peeked over the wooden barrel that concealed her from the view of those she watched so intently. She heard their voices, her curiosity running wild at the thought of what they were whispering about. She had heard the stories of Cyrodill. She knew that there was truth in the rumors, she was no fool. She herself knew of secrets that the citizens of the Imperial City were frightened of.

She watched as the Breton man handed the Bosmer woman a package. Afterwards, the Bosmer left, glancing around as if someone was watching. Seranni smirked, knowing she was concealed in such an obvious hiding place. She sat, pretending to be a mere beggar as the woman passed her. When she was gone, Seranni looked up, watching her walk into the alley way that led her down to the slums of the Waterfront District- just where Seranni wanted her to be. Was it really going to be that easy?

Seranni stood, looking around her slightly, following the woman. The Bosmer looked back for a moment, but didn't seem to notice Seranni in the small crowd of people that were doing their day-to-day activites. She kept walking, seeming eager to get to her destination safely with the package. She turned suddenly, going behind the houses, bushes hiding her trail. Seranni followed, keeping her eyes on the woman. She saw her stop, talking with a Red Guard man, handing him the package after saying a small phrase that Seranni had heard before in the Waterfront- "Shadow hide you." He returned the phrase, and she walked away.

Seranni watched her, but stayed crouched in the bushes, out of sight. After the woman was gone, she looked at the man, who turned his back as if to gain more privacy as he unwrapped the package. Seranni took this change to pull out her dagger and grab him, putting the blade to his neck forcefully. She hushed him as he started to make a strained noise, not wishing for the guards to take her in for questioning about her actions, should she be caught.

"Shh." she soothed, making the man calm slightly. "Don't move. All I want is the book."  
"Who are you?"  
"I want the book."  
"Wh-"  
"Give me that book." she said, knowing he was stalling. "Now."

He slowly held it up, letting her take it from his hands.

"Why do you want it?" he asked.  
"Thank you." she said, looking around to try to map out her trail of escape.  
"Why-"  
"Armande?!"

Seranni snapped her head in the direction of the raspy voice, making the Red Guard face it aswell. The Argonian standing there looked surprised, putting his hands up at the sight of what was happening.

"Shut up!" Seranni hissed, realizing this book was now causing her more trouble than she thought it was worth. "All I want is this book, and you gentlemen are going to let me walk away with it. Understood?"

They said nothing, but Seranni took it as an agreement that they would remain silent about her assault on the Red Guard. She let him go quickly, running in the direction of the bushes, letting herself be concealed within them again. She exited them quickly, knowing the guards would be after her within moments. She walked swiftly, hearing the Argonian yelling behind her. Looking back, she saw guards running for her, making her bolt away from them. She had always been a fast runner, her feet light, letting her reach the trees quickly that lined the Waterfront District's borders. She didn't dare look back, running until she was out of breath. She stopped and placed herself behind a tree quickly, her breath fast but silent as she listened for any sounds of armor behind her. She slumped, satisfied at the quiet air around her, happy that she had accomplished what she had went to the city to do.

She took the book out of her pocket, looking down at the leather cover. It had no title, the binds were worn, the pages yellowed with age on the outside. She untied the bind that kept it closed, opening it with great interest. She noticed the hand-writing, knowing it was not a book known to the public. It was private, someone's diary. The name Amantius Allectus was nicely printed on the first page on the bottom corner. She flipped through the pages, gathering that it was information about hybrid vampire plants. She knitted her eyebrows, wondering why the Red Guard had went through so much trouble to get it. She didn't understand why he wanted something so unusual. She closed it, dropping it on the ground; it was of no use to her now. She had to start over. She was determined. She would find them if it was the last task she ever set out to do in her lifetime. She would not rest until she found the truth of the guild that Waterfront was rumored to be tainted with- The Thieves Guild.


	2. Found

Seranni crouched by a wooden door, inserting her metal lock pick into the keyhole, hearing it click slightly after turning it. She opened the door silently, seeing the Red Guard sleeping in the small shack of a house. She was surprised to hear his voice after she took no more than a single footstep in the house.

"Back again?" he asked, sitting up. He looked at her, not looking tired at all.  
"You were expecting me?" she asked.

He seemed to smile, standing up now. She tossed the book at him when he would not answer.

"What is this?" he asked. "The book you so desperately wanted from me?"  
"Turns out I have no use of a simple man's diary." she replied.  
"What did you think it was?"  
"Something… More."  
"Who are you?"  
"Why did you have the Bosmer deliver this to you?"  
"You were watching her?"  
"Answer my question." The man put the book on his stand, not responding yet again. "What is your name?" she asked.  
"You expect me to tell you my name when you won't tell me yours?" he laughed.  
"Answer me and I will."  
"I had her bring it to me because it was her job to."  
"Job?"  
"I answered your question."  
"Fine." Seranni sighed. "I was watching her, I have been for some time."  
"Her job is to do what I say it is, if you were sent to watch her, she has no quarrel with you. Why do you follow her?"

Seranni was interested by this comment. What did he have to fear? She had been watching the Bosmer because she had been in trouble for lock picking before and had hoped maybe she would lead Seranni to the location of the thieves eventually.

"I follow her because I wish to gain information of a certain group's whereabouts. Why do you protect her?"  
"She is a friend. What group do you seek?"  
"I will not give you the information you ask of." Lanaya said, turning back to the door. "I have returned your book. Remember my kindness the next time you send your Argonian to the guards at the sight of my face."  
"Your face is shrouded." he pointed out.

Seranni smiled. Her cowl had become so normal, sometimes she forgot she had it on. She looked back to him.

"What does the phrase 'shadow hide you' mean?"

The man seemed to know why she asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Where did you hear it?"  
"You said it to the Bosmer. What does it mean?"  
"It is a blessing."  
"What are you, Daedra worshippers?" she asked, never hearing this phrase in any temple she had ever been in.

The man laughed. It was an amused chuckle, but Seranni knew she had found some truth in it.

"No, we are not." he said, his smile remaining for a moment. "Are you?"  
"No." Seranni said, putting her hand on the knob of the door. "Forget this confrontation."

She turned the knob, finding boredom in the conversation they were now having. She was wasting time, and needed to leave this man to his jokes.

"You seek the thieves, don't you?" She stopped then, snapping her head back in his direction. She stared at him for a while, not wanting to either confirm or deny it. After letting her hand drop from the knob, she turned to him, his arms unfolding as he stepped closer to her. "You want to know where they are. Why?"

"They are real?" she asked.

He smiled again, stepping closer.

"Why wouldn't they be real? The world is full of them."  
"The world is not full of guilds dedicated to thievery."  
"You are correct in that." he said, sitting down at his table, folding his arms again as he looked at her.  
"You know where they are then?" she asked.  
"Why do you want to know where they are?" he repeated.

Seranni hung her head, not knowing how to answer the question without delving into her life's story. She swallowed hard, shrugging as she looked back up to him.

"I like to steal things." she said, realizing how stupid it sounded.  
"That would be a good start." he replied, laughing slightly. "Is that all?"  
"Among other things. None that are important."  
"What do you want to do then, join them?"  
"Yes."

He studied her for a moment, then nodded, standing up once more.

"Good." he said, walking towards the door. He slipped his shoes on.  
"Good?"  
"Consider it done."

Seranni frowned at him.

"What?"  
"I've seen you steal things, you assaulted me to do so. Normally we'd put you through an initiation, but I see no need. You are welcomed among us, but will need to do some small favors to earn a rank."

Seranni had a hard time listening to him. She had spent the past month of her life trying to find the rumored guild, and now she was being told she was a part of them. She shook her head, putting her hands up to stop his rant.

"Wait a minute, back up." she said. "Who are you?"  
"I am Armande Christophe. I am a guild doyen."  
"You're just accepting me then? Just like that?"  
"I already said I have seen your skills."  
"You were a victim to me putting a dagger to your throat."  
"You wish to show me more?"  
"Well… Yes."

He seemed to be surprised at this, but did not argue.

"Alright." he said, nodding. "I will have a job for you tomorrow. Meet me in the Garden of Dareloth at midnight."

Seranni nodded.

"Ok." she said, walking to the door.

She left the house, slightly unaware of her surroundings. She stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. She smiled, looking around. She saw the Bosmer woman coming towards her. Seranni watched as she walked past, noticing the woman's facial features for the first time. She sighed as she watched the Bosmer shake hands with the Argonian that Seranni had recognized from before. They were both thieves, Seranni knew this now. She watched them, talking together as if they were mere citizens of the Imperial City, but Lanaya knew the truth. She knew.


	3. Untaxing the Poor

Seranni walked silently into the Garden of Dareloth, seeing Aramande standing there with the Argonian and the Bosmer. He smiled at the sight of her, his torch lighting up his face in the darkness of the night.

"Ah. Our new recruit." he said, making the others look at her.  
"Her?" the Argonian asked, looking slightly irritated.  
"Yes. Her." Armande said, shaking Seranni's hand. "Welcome."  
"Thank you." she replied, glancing at the others.  
"What is your name?" the Bosmer asked.  
"Lanaya."  
"I am Methredel." she smiled. "It's nice to meet a fellow thief."  
"I am Amusei." the Argonian said, sounding more relaxed after Methredel had introduced herself.  
"These are also new recruits." Armande said. "You will be learning together, although not working together. There are a few rules that you have to follow in the guild though, so listen."

Seranni found humor in this, but did not argue.

"First, never steal from another member of the guild. Second, never kill anyone on the job. This isn't the Dark Brotherhood." he said, looking at Seranni for but a moment's time. She saw the look in his eyes as he said this, knowing he suspected her at that point in time. "Animals and monsters may be slain if necessary. Third, never steal from the poor. The peasants and beggars are under the personal protection of the Gray Fox, particularly here on the Waterfront. They are simple rules, if broken, you will be in trouble."

They all agreed on this, understanding the terms of the Guild.

"I will need to assign you jobs." he continued, looking to Amusei and giving him a task. Methredel and Seranni looked at each other, smiling in their silence. They looked back to Armande as he addressed Methredel. Afterwards, he looked to Seranni. "As for you… I will need to speak with you alone. Come to me when you two have your jobs completed. Shadow hide you."

Amusei and Methredel both repeated the phrase, leaving the garden. Seranni looked up at Armande.

"I did some digging." he told her. "I know who you are."  
"I do not know what you-"  
"I know who your father is."  
"Please." Seranni said. "I promise it won't effect my services for this Guild."  
"Have you ever met him?"  
"Yes… But I have not seen him in some time."  
"Are you allowed in that guild?"  
"I haven't been offered a place yet…"  
"Yet?"  
"I figure it's a matter of time… That's beside the point. I swear I will not break the rules you have given me…"  
"Good." he said, nodding. "Your task is to steal the tax records for the Waterfront residents. I am under the impression that Heironymus Lex has taxed them unfairly for being complicit in assisting the Gray Fox. I wish to see the records. They are in his desk. Bring them to me."

Seranni nodded.

"I will." she agreed.  
"Shadow hide you."  
"Shadow hide you." she replied, walking away, leaving him alone in the Garden of Dareloth.

She scorned herself for not covering her tracks. How could she have been so stupid? She knew she was not a part of the Dark Brotherhood, but she still felt obligated to protect their secret existence. She had known of them since she was a child, knowing that her father was the Speaker of the Black Hand, although she did not know what that meant. She knew it was important though. He was known among the people who both believed and feared the Dark Brotherhood, but she was not. She had kept her parentage to herself, never telling anyone where she came from or where her allegiances lied.

She sighed, knowing he was most likely going to tell the other guild doyens, if he hadn't already. It was for their own good that they were prepared for her to break the rules, but she wanted a chance to prove herself before they just turned her down due to her father. She had never killed anyone before, and she had not planned to just because her father was Lucien Lachance. It never effected her before, and she didn't plan on it now.

Lanaya heard the soft click as the lock opened for her, letting her into Heironymus Lex's office. She looked around, spotting the desk and walking over to it. She opened the drawer, grabbing the paper and checking it, seeing records of taxes of the Waterfront District. She grabbed the sack of money, putting both of the items in her pocket. She quickly walkied out of the office, shutting the door behind her. It was quite a simple task, the guards down the hall not even caring that she was in there. She smiled to herself, liking her accomplishment. As she walked back to the Waterfront after leaving the building, she saw Methredel walking from the Bloated Float Inn. She walked up next to her, happy to now have companions in her life.

"Hello." Methredel said happily.  
"Hi." Lanaya replied, wondering if she would speak of the Thieves Guild in broad daylight. "Are you going back home?"  
"Yes. Would you like to join me?"  
"No. I'm ok, I have to get back to Armande." Methredel seemed to silently agree with this. "Will you be at the garden tonight?"  
"Yes." Methredel whispered. "Do not speak of this in public."  
"Sorry." Lanaya said, making the excitement of the situation die down inside of her. "I will see you later then."  
"Shadow hide you." Methredel said, walking away from her.


	4. Elven Maiden

Seranni was pleased to hear that she had made the rank of Footpad in the guild after she turned over the tax papers on the Waterfront district. She was told to keep the gold that she had taken aswell, making her glad to have a meal for the night. She was sitting in the Bloated Float Inn, drinking her cup of ale when Methredel came in, sitting down at the table with her.

"How are you?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

Seranni liked that the guild didn't descriminate against each other. They were accepted by every member, respected as equals once you were among their ranks. She smiled at the Bosmer, enjoying her company.

"I am well." Seranni replied. "You?"  
"I am good. I hear you have gotten a promotion."  
"A small rank, but yes."  
"A rank is a rank."

Seranni nodded, watching Ormil pour Methredel a cup of ale now, her smile thanking him as he did so.

"We are aloud to talk about this in here?"  
"Ormil does not mind our presence, although he is not one of us. The rules of the guild apply to him as well as other members."

Seranni watched the Altmer walk back over to the counter, talking with an Orc that leaned against it with a cup of ale in hand. Seranni looked back to Methredel, who was watching her intently.

"What is your rank?"  
"I am a Bandit. One above you."  
"We'll see if that is permanent or not." Seranni smiled, challenging the Bosmer.

Methredel simply laughed, enjoying Seranni's offer.

"I am a better thief than you think." she said.  
"I could say the same."  
"I fear you have the wrong idea about the guild. We do not compete with each other."  
"I know that. You are a family, I would never disrupt that."

Methredel nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"So you are challenging me in a friendly manner?"  
"I am."  
"We shall climb the ranks together then." Methredel said, shaking Seranni's hand.

Seranni raised her glass to her, clinking the cups together. They drank together, Seranni enjoying the night she had with a new friend.

"Your next job consists of stealing a statuette made in memory of the recently deceased Lady Llathasa Indarys of Cheydinhal. You will need to ask around to see where it lies, but I trust you have enough skills to do so. Bring it back to me when you have it, Footpad." Armand told Seranni.  
"Anything else?" she asked.  
"Be safe. Shadow hide you."

Seranni turned to leave, seeing Methredel and Amusei coming into the garden. They greeted her happily.

"I will miss you, friends." Seranni said, knowing her journey would take a few days' time.  
"Where are you going?" Methredel asked.  
"Cheydinhal."  
"Do be safe on your journey." she replied.  
"Shadow hide you." Amusei said.  
"Shadow hide you, my friends."

Seranni shook both of their hands, leaving them alone in the garden with Armand.

It was a lonely journey, traveling all the way up to Cheydinhal without anyone to keep her company. True, she had grown up alone. She was used to silence and only herself for a friend, but she had grown fond of the people on the Waterfront that she had befriended so quickly. She thought of them, wondering if Amusei had made any new ranks since she'd been gone. She smiled at this, knowing he was not that good at being a thief. What if Methredel had been promoted in Seranni's absence? She thought of her, not understanding what about the Bosmer that Seranni admired so much. She was a good friend though, and Seranni appreciated it.

As Seranni approached the doors to Cheydinhal's walls, she could feel someone watching her. She looked around, knowing they were following her, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they either killed her or sent her a letter. The Dark Brotherhood was skilled, although they had many different forms of assassins, they knew how to disguise themselves and stay a secret. She kept walking, not wanting to pay much attention to it for long. The guards let her in, revealing the town's buildings to her eyes. She smiled at it, loving the scenery of another place. She had never been to Cheydinhal. It was hard enough gathering money and supplies enough to travel around for fun, let alone for a job she was assigned.

She walked around for a small while, stopping only to talk to a beggar that grabbed her attention.

"Please, spare a coin?" he asked.  
"I will give you coin if you tell me where the statuette is."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Seranni sighed, pulling out her coinpurse and giving him five septims. "Thank you! Now that I think about it, there is a statuette, kept in the Undercroft of the Chapel."  
"Thank you." Seranni replied, leaving him to admire the gold she'd given him.

She found her way to the Chapel, hearing the prayers of the priests as she went through the doors. She was greeted immediately, the priest asking if she wanted a blessing from the nine devines.

"I am here to mourn." Seranni said, hanging her head. She was gifted in coercion, a skilled actress. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew she had acted different ways to get what she wanted since she was a little girl.

"I shall leave you in peace." the priest said, leading her to a door. "The undercroft is down the stairs. Take your time."  
"Thank you." Seranni said, walking through the door as the priest held it open for her. She walked down them, raising her hand and casting a candlelight spell. She reached the bottom of the staircase, looking around at everything. So many things she could take, so many riches left for the dead that resided there. She looked around, not taking too long to find the little statuette that Armand sent her to steal.

Feeling the breeze of cold air as she reached for it, she recalled upon the stories she'd heard of dead rising in Undercrofts such as these. What would Armand say though, if she went back to him with nothing because she had been scared of ghost stories? She shook her head, grabbing the bust and putting it in her bag. She turned to leave, hearing a cry as she did so. She looked back, seeing a silhouette of a woman reaching out for her. Seranni's heart quickened, knowing she wasn't skilled enough to fight the enemy. She screamed, running up the stairs she had come down, not bothering to take anything else.

When she burst out of the door, priests were alerted and turned to her. She gained her composure quickly, shutting the door behind her as she caught her breath. She slowly walked to the door of the Chapel, not knowing if the spirit would follow her up the stairs. She didn't want to stay around to find out though, and kept walking towards the walls of Cheydinhal in her attempts to get away. She looked back, noticing someone in black tailing her, causing her to bolt towards the doors that the guards stood doing their duties at.

"Trouble?" the soldier asked.  
"Um, no. I am just a little lost." she replied, turning to point in the direction of the person following her. "Is the Inn that way?"  
"The Inn?" the guard repeated. "It is this other way here."

He pointed in another direction as she watched the hooded figure hide, out of the guard's view. They didn't want to be caught, Seranni realized.

"And what way is the palace?"  
"It is North, m'am."  
"Thank you." she said, stalling as long as she could. "Have you been a soldier long?"  
"Yes, m'am, I have." he replied, looking irritated now. "Is that all?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Good day." he said, opening the doors for her to leave.

She did so, not looking back to see if the person was still following her. She took a moment once she was outside the walls to calm herself down. She was shaky, her nerves running mad at the image of the ghostly woman in the Undercroft. She rubbed her face, forgetting she had left her cowl in her bag to give herself a softer look as she went to "mourn". She slipped it back on, wishing to be hidden from the world once again.

She heard it then, the snap of a twig, and she knew the person was watching her again. How was that possible? The doors hadn't opened after she left, how did they get out of the town's walls? She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of them, but saw nothing. She tried shaking it off, walking down the path now to go home. For a while, it was silent. So silent, in fact, she only heard her own breathing as she walked. No wind, no birds. It was almost eerie. Then, she heard the strain of a bow, the creaking as it was pulled back. She ducked as she heard the flick of the arrow being shot, knowing the pursuer was trying to hit her. She turned, crouched on the ground, pulling her own bow off her back. She stretched the string back, shooting an arrow back at the assailant, hitting them in the shoulder. They fell, groaning in pain. She put her bow back, quickly walking over to the hooded figure.

They put a hand in the air, as if to surrender, then held their shoulder in pain. Seranni put a foot on their chest, lowering herself down to them.

"Who sent you?" she asked.  
"You know who." they said, Seranni hearing a man's voice from under the hood.  
"Who paid them to have you kill me?"  
"No one. They said it was a test, I'm just the messenger."  
"I don't believe you." Seranni said, reaching down and pulling the cowl off of the man's face.

He was an Argonian, looking up at her angrily for revealing his identity.

"Let me go." he said.  
"You think I'm stupid, they will just send others."  
"I told you, it was a test."  
"Tell them if they wish to speak with me, they can send my father."  
"They won't send him-"  
"Then consider yourself dead-"  
"Wait!" he said, putting his hand up again. "I can give you names."  
"Names?"  
"I can give you the name of the person who sent me."  
"You would sell out your guild for me to spare your life?" Seranni said, feeling disgust rise in her stomach. "You would betray your family?"  
"I can offer an end to the assassins that bother you."  
"Obviously they are nothing I can't handle."  
"They are sending the Black Hand."

Seranni saw the truth in his eyes, knowing that they would eventually send higher trained assassins if the others couldn't kill her.

"Go and tell them you have failed." she spat at him. "If I see your face again I will kill you."

She let the Argonian up, watching him as he staggered on his feet, holding his shoulder.

"You would be good in our ranks."  
"I am not a murderer."

He smiled, laughing as he walked away from her. She watched him for a few moments, making sure he was truly going to yield. She thought of what would happen if the Black Hand were to come and find her. What if they did anything they could to get to her, including hurting her guild of thieves? She grew anxious, wishing she could be home now. Her feet carried her quickly, heading back to the Imperial City.


End file.
